Halfway There
by storyfan09
Summary: Kendra is Kendall's twin and they have one chance to make it to the big times with their friends. With all the troubles ahead, they know they can make it through it. NO SLASH! Kendall/Thea, James/Kendra, Logan/Raven Poor Carlos!
1. Meeting the Tomboy Girl Kendra Knight

**A/N: Welcome to my Big Time Rush story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I do own Kendra and Jenna and any incoming characters ^^;**

A young girl was sitting in the stands clapping with her white gloves on and with her hair up in a low ponytail, her outfit was pretty standard for her, a tank top with a tan coat, skinny jeans and black and white converse she put her hands over her mouth and yelled out;

"Go Huskies!" shouted the young girl loudly, and smiled. Her twin brother continued plowing others to get the puck and the young girl cheered when they scored a point. "Go Kendall!"

Kendall raised his stick in the air and she smiled. The crowd was cheering loudly, the young girl looked at the team as if they were planning something, and the young girl was shocked, she watched the team eye James from what she saw and frowned. When they started again, the crowd around her cheered,

As if Kendall read her mind, he looked back seeing James slammed hard into the wall, James felt something crack in his ribs, and he fell to the ground. The young stood up with everyone else, and she squeezed through the crowd as the coach and his teammates rush to him.

"Kendra, come back!" shouted Mrs. Knight, and Kendra continued pushing through the crowd. "Kendra!"

Kendra rushed down the stairs as James and his teammates Kendall looked at her as she slid to a stop and looked at him, his face was pained her took look at him, but glare at the boys who laughed and yelled;

"Too bad pretty boy couldn't take a hit."

Kendra looked at Kendall and he nodded. He looked at his coach.

"Coach, let Kendra play, she knows most of the moves I taught her, and she's as tough as James." Kendall begged. The coach looked at her and back at Kendall. "Come on, Coach, she's really good."

"Not against those guys, Ken-dog," James groaned and looked at him then at Kendra, "She may be good, but not good enough to take out the Wildcats."

"James, you know I'm good enough to take them," Kendra begged and jumped over and went to his face and took his mask and saw his face, it was in pain and she knew it. "Come on, James, look at you, you can't play, let me take your place."

James looked at her and nodded, "Fine, boys, they hurt you know what to do."

"Right," The boys said and Kendra smiled, she ran to the back and got into uniform.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra walked out and looked around; when she got on the ice she looked around. The Wildcats skated up to her and she stopped and looked at them. Kendall looked over and saw her, but stayed in one place.

"So, the pretty boy gives his spot to a girl, you can't be joking."

"Oh, he's not, because what you did was a cheap shot bring it buddy because your face is going down in the ice and you're not going to win." Kendra gave him the hand, skated to the right wing, and waited for her turn.

Kendall skated up to her and told her the plan, she nodded and looked at the boys before she put the mouthpiece in she said;

"Take it easy on me; I am a girl after all."

She put in the mouthpiece and raised her brow in victory when they looked at her. Kendra got the puck from Kendall and quickly raced to the center, she passed it to Logan while she gracefully maneuvered from the hit coming at her, the boy hit the wall and she raspberry him and continued to skate.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra made the winning shot, she through her hands in the air and Kendall slammed into her, and she hugged him back. She looked at James who was still groaning in pain; Kendra looked at him sadly and then frowned. This was supposed to be James's moment, not hers.

'_This was supposed to be his moment, but the Wildcats ruined it for him…_' Kendra thought and sighed heavily. '_I think, I ruined it for him…_'

James smiled her way, Kendra lightly smiled back and looked away from him sadly, and James watched this and the team continued congratulating her.

Not like she needed it though.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra lay in her bed a little while later looking up at the ceiling, her hair back in a braid after she washed it, and she looked up at her ceiling and sighed. She turned over and fell asleep without any covers on her body,

A knock erupts in the room and Kendall opens it, seeing his twin sister sleeping peacefully, she must've had a long day, oh well he'll tell her tomorrow. When he started leaving, she started whimpering as if crying in her sleep.

She then started screaming loudly, Mrs. Knight and Katie rushed into the room just as Kendall ran to her bed, shook her awake, and she jolted awake. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped the bead of sweat from her bed.

"Kendra-honey, you okay?" Mama Knight walked into the room and touched her shoulder. Kendra looked at her mother, jumped in Kendall's arms, and started crying. "That tells me everything. Honey, take your time, okay?"

She nodded as their mom left, Katie left too and Kendra gripped Kendall's shirt tightly and continued crying. Kendall hugged her close and shushed her quietly as he can, he did this when they were five years old, Kendra always looked to Kendall for comfort, and she had no idea why. She guessed because he reminded her so much of father.

"Kendra, was it dad again?" Kendall asked his twin sister. She nodded against his chest and sniffed. Kendall sighed. "Kendra, you know you need to forgive him."

"I just can't, Kendall he left us…" Kendra said, and looked at him as if asking something, "Never mind that I guess, will you please sing to me like you used too?"

Kendall smiled and nodded, starting singing 'Secret by Maroon 5' gently, she kept her hold on her brother and she laid her head on his chest, and started falling asleep quietly, when he looked down at her seeing her sleeping, Kendall smiled, gently putting her down and quietly walked out glad that he can still calm her down.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra woke up the next day, seeing the sun shining brightly through the windows, and she sat up looking out into the winter wonderland of Minnesota, Kendra smiled and got up, changing into her skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and tank top with a boyfriend tee shirt, she brushed out her wavy hair, but then she remembered something.

Today was the day James's mother left him forever, as was today the day her father left her family forever, not like he died like James's mother, but- You get what I mean.

Kendra sighed and looked at the picture of her father; she grabbed it and put it face down. Kendall was right she needed to forget him. Kendra sighed and walked out of the room and saw Kendall looked at her, then she saw James's little sister there, she was the spitting image of him even though she is four years old, she was so cute. Instead of having hazel eyes, she had aqua green she was adorable.

Her name was Jenna, she was a little like Katie, but she loved everyone all the same, Jenna looked at Kendra who was walking in and she ran towards her, Kendra caught her and held her close. Jenna kept a small hold on Kendra's neck, as she turned when Kendra walked out of the house with the boys behind her, they were heading towards the school for the boys to practice.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra sat down in bleachers with Jenna in her lap, Jenna watched her brother play the sport that was on the ice, and Kendra smiled when Jenna started cheering for her brother. Kendra was chuckling at this, and Jenna ran down to the place and couldn't quite see over the ledge, Kendra got up and picked her up and showed her what her brother was doing.

"Go Jamie!" shouted Jenna in her cute little voice, Kendra chuckled and then frowned when she saw someone walking towards them. Kendra held Jenna close and glared at him.

"Hey babe, how is my girl doing?" The boy said, Kendra continued glaring at him. "Wow, still feisty are we?"

"Yes, yes I do, now go away Craig." Kendra growled and turned back to the game, Jenna kept her grip, but Craig grabbed Jenna who yelled out in pain, the boys stopped when Jenna almost was yanked out of Kendra's grasp. "Step off Craig!"

"Not until your mine-" Craig was punched in the face, Kendra held Jenna close, and she saw James and Kendall with their fists out, Kendra smiled as Logan came and took Jenna quickly and Kendra hopped over and grabbed Jenna once more.

"You okay?" asked Logan, she nodded, she stayed near Carlos and Logan while the boys quickly stood in front of the others boys, Kendra kept her eyes towards Craig and the others boys, but then, Craig pulled out a gun, Kendra's and the boys' eyes widen and they took a step back. Logan grabbed Jenna and Kendra, but she forced to stay and Logan ran off with Jenna in his arms. Kendra and James hated when Jenna cried out for both of them.

"Dude calm down, and put the gun down…" Kendall reasoned with Craig, "We'll walk away slowly."

"No, you give me your sister and then I'll put the gun away," Craig told him with a glare; Kendra grabbed her hair and started tearing up.

Kendra was scared, Carlos went beside her and Craig pointed the gun at James, Kendra's breath quickened and she closed her blue eyes and started crying; Carlos hated, even Kendall and James, seeing her like this. Craig cocked the gun and continued pointing it at James. Tears fell from her eyes and she closed them tightly, she didn't want anyone shot.

Craig kept his gun pointed at James, Kendra shook lightly and she tuned out everything around as she yelled out;

"Please! Please, please, please!" She yelled out as she heard gunshots and she fell down to the ground and then sirens filled her hearing, and a touch on her shoulder, she jumped five feet in the air and she looked up seeing James okay, her breath caught her throat and she threw herself in his arms and he hugged her back. She looked at Craig being pulled away by the police,

"I will get my revenge on you Diamond and you to, Knights!" Craig yelled out, Kendra gripped James tightly, and Kendall glared at Craig as he held Jenna closely.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra sat beside James who was playing piano (Song: Bella's Theme from Twilight), she watched him gracefully move his fingers across the keyboard it was so amazing. This or Kendall's singing, always calmed her down, she had no idea why. She looked at him, he stopped playing, and he patted his lap.

Kendra lightly smiled, got up and sat in his lap and he gently grabbed her hands and put them on the piano, he put his hands on top of hers and they started playing another song, (Song: When I Look at You from the Last Song [Piano Version]). Kendra looked at him and he was so into the music, Kendra lightly smiled and looked back at the piano once more and saw his hands move off of hers and she continued playing.

She felt his lips against her ear as he said; "See, you're playing now. It's so beautiful,"

Kendra smiled and nodded and continued playing, James continued watching her play by putting his chin lightly on her shoulder. When she ended, she held the last note; James smiled and put his hands back on hers and whispered;

"Congratulations Kendra, you played a gorgeous song on the piano."

"All thanks to you, James," Kendra whispered back.

They smiled at one another, and Kendra looked at the piano again and en-laced her fingers with his and let out a happy sigh.


	2. Heading to LA Gustavo's Boot camp

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's chapter two! Come on people, please read and review so that way it motivates me to write more! I have up to chapter four since the pages are six pages long! I can post two chapters today if I get at LEAST 10 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I do own Kendra and Jenna and any incoming characters ^^;**

Kendra slept in bed that morning, it was around eleven o'clock, and Kendra was so tired after yesterday's events, that she didn't even hear anyone come into her room.

"Now, go get Mama Kendra," Someone whispered, Jenna giggled and Jenna ran to her and jumped on Kendra's stomach, Kendra let out a small 'oof' and opened her blue eyes at Jenna who giggled uncontrollably, Kendra looked at Kendall and James who stood in the door way.

"Hi Mama Kendwa," Jenna said and hugged Kendra around the neck, Kendra smiled and hugged her back and looked at Jenna's arm which was slightly bruised, Kendra's eyes softened and Jenna smiled and pulled back and sat down. "We're going to L.A., Mama."

"Really?" asked Kendra, Jenna nodded. "Who told you that?"

"Papa Jamie and Uncle Kendie," Jenna grinned and Kendra looked at the boys and they nodded.

"Then, we should get ready, are you packed?" Kendra asked Jenna who nodded.

"Papa Jamie helped me,"

Kendra nodded and got up, Jenna hopped off the bed, and she shooed away the boys and got dressed in a while long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans with grey high tops and black heart earrings and a matching ring.

She grabbed a duffle-bag, actually one of Kendall's old ones, and started packing her clothes and necessities that she needed for three months, and she stopped packing and grabbed a picture frame of her and her family, Kendall and Kendra put each other in a head lock grinning and Mama Knight and Katie were smiling at the camera. Kendra smiled and put it in her bag and zipped it up.

Kendra grabbed it and fell sideways; she rolled over and groaned in pain. "Ouch…" She got up, grabbed it again, and dragged it out where the boys put theirs, she smiled and they grabbed the bags to put in the taxi that was waiting for them.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra got squish between Carlos and James in the taxi, Jenna was in her lap Kendall was in front, and Mama Knight and Katie were sitting in the middle with Logan sitting in Kendall's lap. Kendra felt her arm going numb from the squishiness, and she held Jenna in place. When the taxi stopped, Carlos opened the door and he fell out, luckily, he was wearing his helmet. Jenna got out next and Kendra got out on James's side and helped the boys with the bags.

They got on the plane about two in half hours later, and she was sitting beside Jenna who was sitting beside James, the attendance walked by and smiled at this.

"Aw, how cute," She commented on James and Kendra and they blinked and blushed a small shade of red. "Is she both yours?"

"No, no, no." James said, and waved his hands in front of them. "She's my little sister."

"Aw," The attendant said, "She looks like both of you though."

"We get that a lot." Kendra said and smiled. "But thanks anyway," Kendra looked at her book that she brought and started reading silently.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra waited beside the bag place with Jenna beside her, then she smelt something putrid in the air, like alcohol, she gripped her nose with her other hand, looked over and saw three familiar people coming out of the terminal, whoa my god!

"No… Not now, it can't be…" Kendra murmured as Jenna pulled her hand gently, Kendra looked at her, and she pointed at the bags coming, Kendra looked up, smiled lightly, and started grabbing the boys' bags. Then hers and Jenna's bags, then Mama Knights and Katie's, she started pushing the cart to the rental car Mama Knight got.

Kendall saw his sister come out and saw her eyes wide, he walked up to her and asked; "You okay?" In a hushed tone, Kendra looked at him and answered still in a hushed tone.

"Joe, Dixie, and Yasmin are here," Kendall's eyes widen and she nods, "I swear I'm not kidding you, Kendall, but they are seriously here, we have to get to the Palm Woods before they spot us."

Kendall nodded and walked towards the bags and she picked up Jenna and handed her to James who took her and started playing with her, Logan, Carlos, Kendra, and Kendall put the bags in the car and Carlos, got in first, then Kendall, Kendra, then James with Jenna. Katie got in the middle of Logan and Mama Knight started driving off.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra, the boys, Katie and Jenna, and Mama Knight were walking with Kelly getting a tour of the Palm Woods, Kendra was carrying her handbag with Kendall by her side, Jenna was in her arms, as Kelly was talking about the Palm Woods was the home of the future famous, Kendall was standing next to her, and smiling.

"Over there, we have the fabulous Palm Woods Pool," as soon as Kelly said "Pool" The boys quickly left, Kendra looks at Kelly.

"You shouldn'tve said "Pool" and this is what you get," She put Jenna down and she grabbed their bags, almost falling over in the process and took them to 2J, she opened the door with Jenna running in front of her and jumped on the couch. Kendra dropped the stuff and was wide eyed

"This is where we're staying?" Kendra murmured, and sighed heavily. She put the bags on the couch and grabbed something from Jenna's bag and Jenna followed her, she went into the girls (Meaning Kendra's and Jenna's) room, and changed Jenna into a white tank top, a little skirt and put on some sandals for her feet, Jenna smiled and Kendra picked her up, and took her to the pool.

"Mom, I'm heading out with Jenna to find the boys," Kendra told her mom; Mama Knight gave her a stern look. "I know that look, don't worry, I'll unpack tonight."

"Good," She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, walked out of the room, and went to the pool.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

She saw a girl walk off, 'crying' Jenna looked at her too, and gripped Kendra's shirt gently and she continued walking.

"Jamie!" Jenna giggled, and Kendra put Jenna down and she waddled to her brother who smiled and he picked her up and started tickling her. Jenna continued to giggle.

"Has any one seen Tyler, red hair, born to be a **STAR?**" Kendra sat beside her brother and looked at the big woman, and blinked and they all answered to the woman

"He went that way," They pointed the way Jenna and Kendra came out and she ran off.

"He's gone," the boys said Kendra looked as Tyler got up.

"Is everyone here an actor?" asked James, Tyler shook his head and began introducing everyone, Kendra saw three girls walking to them, and they were really rude to the boys. Kendra fumed a little bit, but ignored it.

Jenna stifled a yawn and laid her head on James's chest for a good fifteen minutes, Kendra got up and picked her up as they wished her a good nap, Kendra took Jenna to the room and put Jenna on her bed and kissed her forehead. Why did she have to be so adorable?

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

She walked back to the pool she saw the boys laying on floaties and drinking coconuts, Kendra laughed at this gently, took Kendall's spot, and laid there in the sun, enjoying the rest of the time she had.

Kendra heard the boys talking and she looked at Kelly, she pointed and said they had to go, Kendra nodded and walked back to the room, and saw Jenna up, she smiled and ran into Kendra's arms and she took her to the studio.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra and the boys walked in, she ignored everything as she held Jenna, Jenna grabbed her shirt gently and watched the big man walk out, and Jenna hid her face in Kendra's neck ignoring the man. Kendra looked at him and the next thing she knew, she was in the studio with the boys and some other people.

Jenna held onto Kendra's leg and hid behind her, Kendra stared at Gustavo weirdly and looked at Kendall, he shrugged and the big man came up to the young girl and got in her face.

"Go get dressed, you're in it too!"

Kendra backed off, and handed Jenna to Kelly and quickly ran to the back room and changed into a grey tank top with a matching beanie and high tops and green booty shorts that have the number thirteen on them.

She walked out, adjusted her beanie on her head, and stood beside Logan. Kendra stood there with the boys, and then she was in the gym with the boys and stood there and they were in their work out clothes.

"I'm going to make you X-plode with dancing." The man said, and made an 'X' with his arms; Kendra stared at him weirdly and looked at the boys.

"And why am I here?" asked Kendra towards Gustavo.

"Forgot to mention something, sis." Kendall said turning to his baby twin, "I got you into the music business too."

"WHAT? Kendall, why," Kendra screeched at him, Kendall laughed and smiled. "I hate you so much."

"I love you too," Kendra glared at him and they went on with the training. Since she was doing so well and actually, FOLLOWING what the dancer person wanted, he gave her a break and she continued watching the boys being weird.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra sat with the boys, they started doing and changing their outfits, and then changed Kendra's, and she pulled on her leather outfit.

"Uh no, not happening." Kendra said and Kendall said the same thing, Kendra walked off and changed back into her boot-camp outfit. The boys quickly changed back too and they were working on a song, "Girl time?"

But since she was ignored, she sighed and grabbed Jenna who waddled to her and picked her up, and just in time, because she caught Kendall asking,

"Yeah, do you have songs from this Girlillennium?"

Gustavo started shaking in anger and Kendra covered Jenna's ears, tried plugging her own by her shoulder, and closed her eyes tightly.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra stood in the studio with Jenna and Kelly and Gustavo and the boys, when they started squirting each other (Yeah, Kendra tunes out everything she finds boring), and she went wide-eyed and gave Kelly, Jenna and ran into the sound booth to make the boys stop.

"Ah! You got my shirt wet!" shouted Kendra taking a pillow and smacked Kendall hard in the head, "Ha!"

"Oh that's it!" Kendall said taking a pillow and smacked Kendra, but missed and hit Logan. And they started a pillow fight, Jenna was giggling at them and Kendra kept getting hit by her brother and Carlos, but Logan and James helped her out.

"Its war, Kendall!" shouted Kendra and continued hitting Kendall.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

The boys and Kendra stood there covered in feathers, and Gustavo analyzed them.

"You can't dance," He pointed at Carlos and Carlos looks down

"You can't sing or dance," He told Logan,

"But I can back flip." Logan told him

"Stop it" "Okay" "Forever"

He walked to Kendra and told her; "You did better than these dogs, but you can't **CONTROL** them!"

Kendra spit out some feathers and looked down sadly, Gustavo walked to James and said nothing and Gustavo walked to Kendall and told him something, and Kendra teared up a little bit and pulled a feather from her mouth and turned to Gustavo and held onto Kendall's arm lightly, she breathed in quickly as Jenna went Logan's arms.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra sat in front of her brother and ignored everything; Jenna was in bed sleeping, good thing too, she was getting cranky. She was lightly push down and Kendall can get over her and starts wrestling the other boys, Kendra and Katie looked at each other, and they walked to them and shoved them in the pool.

"Katie, Kendra, what was that for?" Kendall asked them both,

The two siblings look at one another and then back at them, "We thought you needed to cool off."

James nodded and apologized to the boys and they shoved James into the pool again and started wrestling in the pool playfully, Kendra was back in her original outfit, and sighed. She texted their mom to bring some clothes down for the boys,

Later that night, the boys were near the fire and in changed clothes, Jenna was sitting in Kendra's lap, seemed like Jenna loved Kendra more than James, this is cute. The boys started singing the song Kendall made up and she smiled, everyone clapped towards them and Kendra's eyes widen when a song hit her in the head and she grabbed a pen and paper and started writing a song. Katie saw this and smiled at her sister,

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra stood behind the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Sing!" shouted Gustavo, Kendra nodded and got a beat in her head,

(Kendra's Song; All the Way Up)

She wore a blue shirt with G.I.R on it that said, "I'm Nekked!" black baggy jeans with black high tops, two wrist bands, blue earrings, and a butterfly necklace finishing off the look.

Gustavo was bobbing his head up and down from the beat and the boys were impressed with this, Jenna was clapping in James's arms, smiling at Kendra.

"Go Mama Kendwa!" Jenna giggled, James smiled at his little sister and when the song ended, the boys went in, and James gave Kendra, Jenna and they started singing their song,

(Big Time Rush Song: Big Time Rush)

They both performed the song in front of Griffin and when they were done, Kendra ran beside them awaiting what Griffin said, when he left, Kendra breath hitched her throat, and Gustavo said;

"Guess who's staying in L.A.?" The boys started cheering and Kendra smiled. "Stop cheering! If you thought the last three days were hard just wait for the next three months! Carlos still can't sing, Logan still can't dance, and I still can't stand James!"

"We'll work on it!" Kendra and Kendall said,

"Now you can cheer." Gustavo smiled and they boys started jumping around,

Kendall grabbed his little sister and twirled her around; she laughed and hugged him back. James then grabbed her and swung her around and she laughed and hugged him back. They were so happy about staying in L.A., for three months at least

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra sat in her room, her insomnia kicking because of how excited she was about staying here in L.A., with her brother and baby sister and the boys. She was writing a few more songs in her song journal, Kendra smiled and started humming quietly when she heard Jenna whimpered, Kendra heard Jenna shuffling in her bed and walked towards her.

"Mama Kendwa, awe you still awake?" Jenna asked quietly,

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Kendra, putting her music down, picking her up, and rocking her lightly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Jenna nodded and she started crying lightly. Kendra lightly smiled and lay back in bed with Jenna on her stomach and Kendra started singing gently;

"_Do you remember the nights, we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big._" Kendra sang quietly, and Jenna's eyes stopped tearing up and she stopped sobbing and her eyes started drifting off into dreamland. "_We were so young then, we were too crazy in love._"

"_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound._" Kendra heard James sing with her, and Kendra smiled and they continued singing lightly. "_We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on too and we'll be…_"

James sat on the bed and they finished singing just as Jenna sleeps. "_When the lights go out, (And when the lights go out) we'll be safe and sound, we'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to and we'll be a dream…_"

"She's asleep," Kendra whispered and James nodded, picking up his baby sister and putting her back to bed gently, and Kendra sat up and yawned. "What are you doing up?"

"She's usually up this hour telling me she had a nightmare, its habit." James answered and smiled her way and walked to her bed, pushed her back to lie down and pulled the covers over her body. "Now you go to bed, Dré, okay?"

"If you say so, Jamie, I love you." She said in a sisterly way, but for some reason, it felt like so much more.

"I do say so, love you too, Dré" James said and kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes and fell asleep heading to dreamland.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra woke up and sighed, Gustavo gave them the day off and they would start working on the demos tomorrow, Kendra looked at the clock and it said nine thirty in the morning, Kendra sat up and looked at Jenna's bed and saw it empty, Kendra smiled and got out of bed and getting dressed in a blue tank top with dark blue skinny jeans with black high heel boots, black rose earrings a blue ring on her left ring finger and a crescent moon with a star necklace finishing off the look.

She smiled and brushed her hair gently and smiled at her work, she pushed her bangs back and walked out of the room and saw everyone chilling on the couch. It isn't as if she had a date or anything, Kendra just had to meet someone here in L.A., and Kendra looked at her phone again and saw the text to meet the person at Starbucks. Kendra hated keeping secrets from them, especially from her own twin brother, but she promised to keep it from them.

Kendra successfully got out of the apartment and ran to the elevators and pressed the button to go to the down to the first floor, the doors opened and she felt Jenna hug her leg, Kendra looked down and saw Jenna there, she looked up and saw no one else there, Kendra eyed around there and leaned down and asked.

"What are you doing out here, sweetie?" Jenna looked at her and hugged her around the neck, "Do you wanna come with me?" Jenna nodded, Kendra picked her up and they left to Starbucks, Jenna clung to Kendra lightly and smiled as they walked out of the Palm Woods.

Jenna clung to Kendra as they continued walking, Bitters watched her and rolled his eyes and continued his work.

Kendra got out and started walking on the sidewalk and saw it ahead.


	3. Meeting Raven Starbucks Trouble

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's chapter three! Come on people, please read and review so that way it motivates me to write more! I have up to chapter five, and you guys NEED to review! It takes seconds!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I do own Kendra and Jenna and any incoming characters ^^;**

Kendra and Jenna both walked into Starbucks seeing a familiar face there, Jenna held onto Kendra and they walked over to the table and she sat down, the young black haired girl looked at her lazily, and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Ken-bear," The young girl said with a smirk painting across her light pink lips, Kendra sat Jenna down and smiled her way. "How have you been since Minnesota?"

"Busy, Gustavo had us working our asses off for the last four days, we have a day off today at least," Kendra smiled. "How has been San Francisco, Raven?"

"It's been a thrill, a lot of people there I tell ya." Raven told her and they ordered a chocolate and vanilla Frappuccino and a cold apple juice for Jenna. "Aw, she's so cute, is she yours and James?"

Kendra blushed and shook her head; "Nah, she's James's little sister. Before you say anything, James and I get that a lot. How does she look like us?"

"Well, she has James's hair of course, a little mix of both of your eyes, and his facial features," She leaned on her fist that was resting on the table, "and both of your lips."

"Whoa my god…" Kendra sighed and slammed her head on the table, almost scaring Jenna. "I still don't see it, but I'll take your word for it." She lifted her head just in time for the Starbucks to get there and Jenna took her apple juice and gently took a sip of it.

Raven chuckled and pushed her long hair behind her and looked at Kendra, "You know, you grew on me," Kendra drinking her Frap and looked at Raven confused, Raven chuckled and closed her aqua colored with the hint of violet in her eyes, and continued speaking. "You're not the weak little girl I remember protecting from all the bullies in grade school."

"Mama Kendwa had to be pwotected?" Jenna asked and looked at Raven. Kendra smiled at her, "Why?"

"Mama Kendra?" Raven looked at Kendra and Kendra chuckled, "She used to be picked on a lot because of standing out a lot. And her brother was usually busy,"

"Oh, I see, I'll beat up Uncle Kendall for doing that to Mama Kendwa," Jenna said and laughed, Kendra and Raven laughed a little bit.

"Whoa there tiger, Kendall stood up for her later when I wasn't there," Raven said with a smile and laughed at Jenna's face and then looked at Kendra who stared at the window with a shocked face, Raven became worried and looked back seeing people smirking Kendra's way.

"Who're they?" Raven asked and Kendra shook her head and grabbed Jenna's arm gently, "Ken-bear?"

"Raven, I need you to do me a huge favor," Kendra said looking at her, Raven nodded.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendall and the boys were watching T.V., on their small television they have, they sighed, some breaking news came on, and they became curious.

"_Breaking news, a Starbucks has been under attack, we're unsure who would attack three poor innocent girls, but we're sure that one of them is Raven Mandel holding a small little four year old, we're still waiting for the other girl to come out. Ms. Raven, would you like tell me who that is in there?_" The reporter said the camera pans over to Raven holding…

"Jenna!" The four boys yelled out and stood up.

"_I would like to say, but I'd rather not, but I will say this, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, come down here quick and help her out, please._" Raven heard a gunshot in there and Raven turned around seeing the place, and Jenna held onto Raven and Jenna cried out;

"_**MAMA KENDWA!**_" The boys were shocked at this and they quickly left the apartment, thanking that Mama Knight and Katie were out today, and they ran quickly to the Starbucks.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra laid there holding her side in pain and blood fell from her lips, she heard Jenna's calls but she couldn't get out there to tell Jenna that she was alright, Kendra let out another cry of pain and hit the table with her back and she landed on her stomach again.

'_I'm sorry about this, Raven, boys, Jenna… But I was tired of being protected by you guys…_' Kendra said, opening her pained blue eyes, '_It just seemed that I was always looking to you for help, but it seems I can't protect those I care about anymore…_' Kendra started crying as the hair was picking her up and looking straight up at Joe. '_I guess this is good-bye… and I'm sorry!_'

Then she was drop to the ground. She landed on her backside and she looked up seeing…

"Kendall," Kendra smiled and saw James step beside him, "James! You came!"

"Damn right we came, you're getting a huge lecture when we're back home." Kendall said turning to her, and she nodded. "Now, I'm going to ask you three once, get out of here or face the wrath of four _very_ angry hockey players."

"You don't scare us, Kendall Francis, you never have," Joe said smirking and walked up to him and Kendall stood his ground as Joe got in his face. Kendra pulled out the bullet from her side and held her side tightly, Logan and Carlos ran in and jumped Yasmin and Dixie, and Kendall punched Joe in the face.

James ran to Kendra and picked her up with the hurt side pressing to his stomach and she held it tightly. She looked up at James and said in a pained voice;

"I'm so sorry for this, James, I really am."

"Don't worry about it so much, Dré, no one expected this, and shit happens." James told her with a smile, "Plus, Jenna still needs her mama."

Kendra smiled and nodded, the paramedics took Kendra, laid her down on the gurney, and rolled her into the ambulance and that was the last thing she saw.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra woke up five, or was it six, hours later and looked up, groaning in pain and closed her eyes in pain and opened them again, her side hurt like hell, she saw Jenna in there watching her, Jenna smiled and said;

"You know Mama Kendwa, you kept whispering Papa Jamie's name," Jenna smiled and Kendra blushed. "I fink you wove Papa Jamie,"

Since Kendra's head is such a jumbled mess, she chuckled and closed her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that kid, I want Ken-dog and Jay!"

With that yelled out, they walked in and saw her swooning around the bed, they blinked and looked at Jenna, and then Raven came out of the shadows, pushing her hair back and chuckled at this.

"She's on so much morphine; I think it made her loopy." Raven said, "She did call out James though, a lot." James looked at her as she looked at her thumbs. She, as in Raven, rubbed her tongue against her lip stud on her bottom right side, and she looked at her. "Watch this," She walks up to Kendra. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Lollipop," Kendra giggles and looked at Raven, "Hehe,"

"See, she's so high on morphine, the doctors should be here in a minute to check on her, she had surgery on her side to get the rest of the bullet out, the bullet nicked her side really well that it took three hours for the surgery to end." Raven explained, and crossed her arms.

In addition, as said, the doctor comes in and sees her looking at her arms with the IVs in them, the doctor looked at the clipboard.

"This must be Ms. Knight, I'm Doctor Zac St. Cloud, I'm going to be monitoring her for a good three weeks, she'll be let out, but I will be visiting her every other day to check on the wound. If that, she will be back to normal in a few hours, but she can leave anytime, just keep an eye on her." Doctor St. Cloud said, and they nodded, he walked over to her and looked at her side.

"It's there, but it will be a visible scar," He said and smiled, "But it will heal." Kendall sighed happily and the doctor turned. "See you in a couple days,"

"I'll go grab mom so we can leave," Kendall offered, Raven looked at James and he ran out, Kendall laughed and walked off.

"Come on sweetie, time to get dressed," Raven said as Jenna closed the door and grabbed Kendra's clothes that Mama Knight grabbed for her, and Raven took them and carefully untied the robe as it fell, Raven was shocked, the scar touched her back bone all the way to her belly button.

'_What have the doctors done to your petite skin, Ken-bear?_' Raven asked herself as she took the Lace Trim Cami that is colored blue with black jeans and white flip-flops, Jenna handed Raven, Kendra is black with blue hearts zip hoodie and set it on her.

"Pens, hehe," giggles Kendra as she bit her finger; Raven sighed a little bit, and pushed her lightly out the door. "You know something, I think I like James a lot…"

Raven could not tell if she was serious or the morphine was still in her system, but didn't question it. However, Kendra kept giggling.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

"Kendra come on, **STOP** making me chase you!" shouted Kendall as he chased Kendra around the pool, the morphine still being in her body and they only been at the Palm Woods for a good hour, and she didn't want to sit still. "**Kendra!**"

"You will never catch me, Kendie!" Kendra laughed and continued running. "I am too fast for you!"

Kendall has been chasing his twin for a good half hour and damn, she had good lungs. Kendall stopped for a breather and she continued running and she ran into James, and she almost fell but caught by James.

"Keep." Kendall wheezes, "Her there," Kendall coughs a little and walks up to her and she continues to giggle. James kept his hold on her and Kendall lifted her shirt a little and saw the wound still closed, "How the hell can that wound stay close from all the running she did?"

"How long have you been chasing her?" James asked taking Kendra with them to the pool to keep her still.

"Half an hour, at least," Kendall answered and sat down and held his head in his hands while Kendra kept giggling. James kept his hold on Kendra, she looked at James and she poked his face, and he kept pushing her finger away from his face. "She's been high on morphine for a good hour, if that."

"Wow, brother, it seems you don't know your sister very well," Kendra chuckled and she turned to her brother who was shocked. "I've been off the morphine since we got back to the Palm Woods, duh." She continued chuckling, and then laughed at her brothers' face.

"Sorry, but seeing you chase me was pretty funny." Kendra chuckled and looked at him again; he shook his head and hugged her. Kendra hugged him back and was happy. "I'm still sorry about that though," she smiled as she let go of him.

"Don't worry about it, I promise." Kendall said and smiled back. Kendra looked at James and he smiled at her. Kendra looked at Jenna who was in the pool with Carlos swimming away and laughing.

"At least she's having fun…" Kendra stated and sighed heavily. Kendall watched his twin looked down sadly and he touched her shoulder. Kendra looked up at him and sighed. "I wish I can go into the pool."

"You can, we just have to watch the stitches." Kendall smiled; Kendra looked at him sadly and looked down. "Come on Kendra, I know you can smile for me,"

Kendra looked at him with a straight face, Kendall started making funny faces and James started chuckling at them. Kendra bit her lip to keep from smiling, Kendall saw this and he turned her head to see James making a funny face.

Kendall heard Kendra laugh and she smiled. Kendall smiled and hugged his sister close, happy that she was happy too. Kendra hugged him back, happy that she has a brother that she can count on no matter what happens.

"Uncle Kendie, Mama Kendwa, Papa Jamie!" Jenna called out, the three look over seeing Jenna at the edge of the pool. Still swimming of course, "Come in the pool, pwease!"

Kendra smiled and nodded, both boys got up and started walking towards there, Kendra got up and walked there too and sat at the edge of the pool and looked at the boys chasing Jenna around the pool.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra sat in bed working on a song; she stopped writing and looked outside seeing the lights of L.A., why did this make her so nostalgic about home? It was hot during the summer, but they left the winter cold to come into the hot winter of L.A., so why was she feeling this way about something that they left behind?

Kendra shook those thoughts of her mind and smiled, Kendra let her thoughts wonder into her daydream land and got up out of bed, walked to the window and looked outside. Kendra put a hand to the window, and smiled when she saw her brother sitting by the pool, she guessed Bitters is either sleeping, wait… Probably just that, Kendra, in her brothers' shorts and old hockey shirt, walked out of the apartment quietly.

When she got down there, he didn't see her, Kendra smiled and sat behind Kendall and hugged him from behind. Kendall gently smiled and put a hand on her arm and continued to look at the pool. Kendra put her cheek on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" asked Kendra as she put a chin on his shoulder, "You seem spacey."

"Nah," Kendall said and he took his hand off her arm and she let go so he can sit beside her. Kendra put her legs on his leg as he looked down. "I just can't believe we're here."

"You too, huh," Kendra said with a silent smile. "Your dream was to play for the Minnesota Wild and I was going to go everywhere with you and cheer."

Kendall let out a chuckle. "Well, things change." Kendra nodded at this and they went silent.


	4. Found about You, but What About Me?

**A/N: Alrighty, here is Chapter Four, it's also known as a filler and flashback Chapter, and I am happy with how this turned out. I don't know when Chapter Five will be out. Sorry! Very short chapter yes, my bad! Chapter Five should be longer! I'm on Big Time School of Rocque and there is something no one knows about Kendra, what, oh what could it be? I KNOW! XD ^^;;; Mind you, throw me out some ideas for Big Time School of Rocque please?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I do own Kendra and Jenna and any incoming characters ^^;**

**

* * *

**

Kendra, at fourteen years old, sat in class with Kendall sitting beside her, they took notes about history, and this was Kendra's least favorite subject, she couldn't wait until school was over, she had to be somewhere, it was pouring rain outside and it didn't bother Kendra. Kendra smiled at this and continued to take notes.

She wore a white floral shirt with a black flower on her left shoulder two rings, one ring on each ring finger, light blue skinny jeans with black heeled boots and a necklace that ended at just below her breasts and finishing off the look is hooped earrings.

Kendra heard the bell ring, and she gathered her things and Kendall grabbed her phone and handed it to her, she took it and smiled at her brother and hugged him, Kendall hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"If things don't work between you and Nate, you know I'll choose your side, and be there if anything goes wrong."

"I know brother, thank you." Kendra whispered back and he smiled, she ran off to find Nate.

Nate was the most amazing boy, and they were going out, but for some reason, Nate had been acting weird and it was worrying Kendra. When she got outside, looking around and didn't see him, when she went behind the school and saw Nate making out with another girl, Kendra's heart was breaking and the rain continued to pour. Drenching her to the skin,

"Kendra?" asked Nate and she shook her head and took a step back, turned around and ran off. "Kendra!"

Kendra's eyes were tearing up and James saw her and she ran into him, he caught her before she fell and she looked away before he could see her face.

"Dré, are you okay?" James asked her, letting her go.

"I'm fine," She said and wiped her eyes and let out a fake smile. "I'm just heading home,"

"Dré, you can't lie to me, now tell me what's wrong, please." James begged quietly and held her shoulders, her eyes watered again and mixed in with the rain and she jumped into his arms and started crying.

"I-It was Nate, J-James…" Kendra sobbed and he hugged her close. "I c-caught him m-m-making out with Chloe… It b-broke my h-heart…"

James stroked her blond hair as she continued crying to his chest, James was seriously pissed at Nate, Kendall will be even more pissed and James knew it.

"Come on, let's get you home and dried off so you don't get sick," James said putting his jacket over her head, she nodded and they walked off. Kendall had already grabbed her things out of her locker and headed home.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra and James stood at her door step and he pulled his jacket off and Kendall opened the door with new clothes and a couple towels, Kendall put one on Kendra's shoulders and James let her in and took a deep breath, trying not to cry again. She grabbed her outfit and changed into it.

She supported a blue GIR shirt with blue booty shorts and black and white converses with blue laces, as she sat on the couch with a dazed look, pulling her legs up and rested her chin on her knees and stared at nothing.

Kendall and the boys watched her from the door way and sighed. Kendall slammed his hand against the wall and let out a heavy sigh, Kendra started crying again and put her face in her knees and sobbed quietly. Carlos, Jenna, and Logan walked up to her and Jenna touched Kendra's leg, Carlos and Logan sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"I'm going to kill that boy," Kendall growled and James touched his shoulder and Kendall looked at him. "You're going to help?"

"Of course," James said, and Kendall nodded and they walked towards her and she continued crying while holding Jenna gently.

**BTR~~BTR~~BTR**

Kendra stood by her locker putting everything in there and with a smile on her face, she had forgotten about the big issue yesterday and she was in a good mood. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around and frowned.

Kendra, smiling, wore a black outfit, she wasn't depressed at all, but she just decided to wear black to just compliment her eyes. Or something or other.

"What do you want?" asked Kendra closing her locker and looking at him.

"I want you to forgive me for yesterday," Nate said with his famous smile, Kendra felt someone behind her and she jumped a little bit and turned seeing James there. Kendall stood beside her and she lightly smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"Keeping you away from my sister, you don't deserve her at all." Kendall said and James put his arms on Kendra's shoulder and Kendra blushed a little, and continued smiling. "Now, if I were you, Nate, get out of my sisters face."

Nate quickly ran off and Kendall hugged his sister and Kendra hugged him back and the three other boys joined the hug and made it a group hug. Kendra and Kendall broke the hug and they laughed a little bit, and they walked to class, ignoring the boys.

Kendra hated her past, and she was almost raped by Tyler, but luckily Kendall felt this and stopped everything from happening. And from then on, Kendall has been over-protective of his little sisters but never did anything to hurt them. Kendra wouldn't change a thing at all.


End file.
